Saniwa Curhat
by Cute Bee
Summary: Ketika ramalan zodiak, shio, tarot, dan kue cookie sepakat mengatakan bahwa kau adalah yang paling sial sepanjang tahun ini. Ketika masalah sekolah(?), asmara, keuangan dan para revisionis sejarah berkomplotan menyerangmu. Itulah saatnya untuk curhat pada pedang-pedang kesayangamu. Cast: Hasebe, Souza, Kashuu, Yasusada, Honebami, Namazuo, Shokuidaikiri, dan banyak lagi.


Ketika ramalan zodiak, shio, tarot, dan kue _cookie_ sepakat mengatakan bahwa kau adalah yang paling sial sepanjang tahun ini.

Ketika masalah sekolah(?), asmara, keuangan dan para revisionis sejarah berkomplotan menyerangmu.

Itulah saatnya untuk curhat pada pedang-pedang kesayangamu.

* * *

.

.

 **Saniwa Curhat**

© DMM GAMES/Nitroplus

Warning: singkat. Mungkin terasa OOC. Apa ini bisa disebut _drable_?#malahnanya

 _No pairing, just for fun_.

.

.

* * *

"Ah, Aruji ingin curhat?" tanya Hasebe dengan antuasias saat masuk ke ruanganmu. Entah mengapa ia terlihat senang.

 **[Hasebe itu selalu ada]**

Kau pun menganggukkan kepala dan mulai bercerita. Kau baru mengucapkan bahwa kau lelah belajar padahal UN semakin dekat dan ia sudah menyelamu.

"Aruji, kau tidak boleh begitu! Kau harus belajar, apapun yang terjadi. Aku tahu kau lelah karena harus berurusan dengan revisionis juga tapi kau harus bisa membuat prioritas. Ini demi masa depanmu! Lagipula apa-apaan kamar ini? Berantakan sekali. Tanpa Hasebe, kau memang tidak bisa apa-apa. Ah, duh, Aruji!"

 **[Tapi hanya untuk menasehatimu]**

* * *

Di hadapanmu ada seorang personifikasi pedang berambut pink berwajah cantik.

"Ah, aku mengerti perasaanmu," katanya.

 **[Tentu saja! Souza Samonji pasti mengerti masalahmu]**

"Perasaan putus asa, sedih, marah, dan kecewa. Aku sendiri juga…," ia menghela napas. "Aku pernah mengalami perasaan seperti itu juga dengan pemilikku yang dulu. Dia membuatmu merasakan berbagai kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia memperlakukanku bagai burung dalam sangkar. Indah, namun terikat dan tak bebas."

 **[Tapi lama-lama justru kau yang mendengar curhatannya]**

* * *

 **[Curhat dengan Okitagumi sepertinya seru]**

"Yosh, _dekitta_!" Kiyomitsu memamerkan kuku merahnya. "Bagaimana Yasusada? Aku imut, kan?"

"Hehehe, iya, iya."

 **[Tapi kau mesti berusaha keras untuk merebut perhatian Yamatonokami Yasusada dari Kashuu Kiyomitsu]**

* * *

 **[Di lorong kau berpapasan dengan Horikawa Kunihiro yang sepertinya bisa diajak bicara]**

"Ah, Aruji! Apa kau melihat Kane- _san_?"

 **[Atau mungkin juga tidak]**

* * *

Saking peningnya, kau bahkan curhat dengan Mutsunokami. Kelihatannya kau benar-benar putus asa.

 **[Pikirmu, sifat ceria Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki mungkin bisa membantu melepaskan gundah gulanamu. Mungkin benar juga, sih]**

"Munch-munch-munch-gulp-gulp-munch," responnya sambil mengunyah. Batinmu pun menjerit.

 **[Tapi pastikan curhat tidak saat sedang jam makan]**

Lagipula melihatnya makan begitu banyak malah membuatmu teringat dengan situasi keuanganmu yang pelik.

* * *

 **[Curhat dengan Honebami sepertinya nyaman.]**

Meski tempatmu curhat begitu salah (di kandang kuda), kau tetap mengutarakan betapa galaunya perasaanmu pada lawan bicara yang tetap pasang ekspresi sedatar papan ujianmu.

"Whoooaaa!" suara Namazuo terdengar entah darimana bersamaan dengan terlemparnya dua benda bulat. Dengan sigap, kau menangkap benda melayang tersebut dan menanyakan objek tersenyum pada Namazuo.

"Itu kotoran kuda. Wah, kau akan mendapat keberuntungan baik, Aruji!" jelasnya sambil tersenyum, tak peduli kalau wajahmu sudah membiru.

 **[Tapi hati-hati dengan Namazuo.]**

* * *

 **[Kau akhirnya mencoba curhat dengan Shokudaikiri]**

"Sudah, sudah. Aruji ikut saja." Shokudaikiri justru mendorongmu menuju sebuah kamar. Ia menepuk tangannya tiga kali dan pintu souji terbuka. Di dalamnya ada Nakigitsune, Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Kasen Kanesada, Uguisumaru, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro dan Yagen Toushiro yang berpakaian ala _butler_ .

" _Irashaimasen_!"

 **[Dan kau berakhir di rumah host versi Toudan]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat  
**

.

.

Salam kenal, semuanya! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Saya sudah sering baca fic di sini tapi baru kali ini berani _publish._

Iya, beberapa _scene_ ambil langsung dari _anime_. Ini karena saya mau nostalgia wkwkwk.


End file.
